


Presents

by erszebet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erszebet/pseuds/erszebet
Summary: Alex forgets something important, and John helps him make it up to Laf.





	1. All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Lafayette was an amazing boyfriend. John and Alex both appreciated how well he anticipated their needs, listened to them, and gave them all of the love and support they could possibly want. It didn’t hurt that he was wickedly good in bed, as well. 

But sometimes, Lafayette needed some to take care of him, too. 

Alex had been gone for three days, away at a conference in D.C., and Lafayette’s moods had been all over the place, oscillating between frantic and worried to down and upset, and John began to worry. 

[John]: Laf really misses you and he’s been acting weird 

[John]: I wish you were here 

His phone rang a moment later, and John was quick to answer. 

“What’s wrong with Laf?” 

“I don’t know. Stress? Missing you? He seems really off.” 

“He doesn’t usually react this badly when I leave town. He understands my job,” Alex trailed off, sounding unsure of himself. 

“Of course he does, baby girl. You’re coming back Friday, right?” It was Wednesday evening, and John wished he could just fast forward to things would go back to normal. 

“Yeah, my flight leaves on the…”

Silence. 

“Alex? What’s wrong?” 

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, tomorrow is our anniversary.”

“What? No, our anniversary isn’t for months.” 

“No, no, our dating anniversary. Mine and Laf’s. Fuck, I’m an _idiot_.” 

John bit his lip. He didn’t want Alex to beat himself up but forgetting their anniversary must have hurt Laf’s feelings. 

“You need to make it up to him.” 

“I know, John, fuck,” Alex blew out a few long breaths and kept mumbling to himself. 

John sat at this studio desk, fumbling with some fabric scraps he was using as reference material for a commission, and an idea struck him. 

“I think I have an idea to cheer Laf up, but you still gotta make it up to him when you get home.” 

John explained and Alex listened. 

*********************************************************************************

Lafayette walked into the living room, slumping down on the couch and running a hand over his face. What should have been a special day had been stressful and upsetting, and Lafayette wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch and watch _Top Chef_ re-runs. 

Right before he clicked on the TV, he heard a rustling sound coming from the bedroom. 

“John? Is that you, mon amour?” Lafayette called. 

No answer. Lafayette’s curiosity got the better of him, and he stood up to walk back to the master bedroom. Nothing could have prepared him for the glorious sight on the bed. 

John had on a maroon negligee, translucent lace cups that flowed into a sheer material ending around his hips. Lafayette could see a pair of black lace boyshorts wrapping around John’s hips, but his attention split between the lingerie and John himself. 

His hair had been pushed back and curled, tumbling around his shoulders and framing his face. His soft, plump lips were painted with a red gloss, and there was a piece of paper stuck between his lips. Lafayette wasn’t sure, but it seemed like John had put on mascara and blush, as well. His eyes were pure lust and his cheeks glowed. 

“What is this? For _moi_?” 

John nodded his head demurely but kept his position still otherwise. His hands were tucked behind his back, and Lafayette guessed the noise he had heard was John getting on the bed and putting on handcuffs. 

Lafayette took a few steps forward and plucked the paper from between John’s lips and read it: 

To: Lafayette   
From: Alex 

Enjoy your present until I get home and we can celebrate together xx 

The note was written in John’s handwriting, so Lafayette suspected the two had put this together after Alex’s departure, but John’s radiance distracted him from the thought. 

“This says you are my present, mon petit. May I unwrap you now?” 

John nodded and Lafayette was on him in an instant. He lifted John off the bed and pushed his lips against John’s glossed ones, and the smaller man let out a squeak before wrapping his legs around Lafayette to steady himself. Lafayette sat down and took John with him, keeping John’s thighs straddled across his lap. 

“I would have you wear lingerie or nothing at all, all the time, if I could, little one.” 

Lafayette’s hands wandered underneath the negligee and ran all over John’s sides and thighs, making John squirm. His hard cock leaked underneath the black lace. 

“Wanted to cheer you up, Daddy,” John said, looking at Lafayette from beneath a long veil of eyelashes. 

Lafayette’s hands stilled, and he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to John’s lips. 

“You are a treasure, mon petit,” John blushed.

John moaned and grinded against Lafayette, bearing down and trying to get some relief for his aching cock.

“No, little one, we will take this at my pace. You are _mine_ , remember?” Lafayette picked John up and sat him on his knees on the bed. He pushed John’s head down and spread his legs, tucking a pillow underneath his hips to keep him at the right angle. 

“We will be here for a while, and I want you to be comfortable. You may not come until I say. Color?” 

“Green, Daddy, so green. Please, use me, take me, want to be the perfect gift for you.” 

Lafayette made a sound somewhere between and purr and a growl, and then John’s underwear was down around his thighs, just underneath his balls. Lafayette undressed, staring at John the whole time, wondering what to do about the sight in front of him. 

“You have been playing without me, I see.” 

Lafayette was staring at the jeweled butt plug in John’s ass, the glint of the emerald winking up at him. Thinking of John preparing himself, doing his make up, plugging himself--all of this, just to make Lafayette happy...it brought up a primal part of him, and any plans of slowness went out the window. 

He ran his hands over John’s thighs, gripping them and squeezing. 

“I will let it go because you did it for me, but this must come out. I’m the only one allowed to fill you up and give you what you need.” 

Lafayette picked up a bottle of lube from their nightstand, plunking it beside him on the bed. Slowly, he worked the metal plug out of John’s ass, pausing when the fullest part was stretching John open. He stayed there, his hands roaming for a minute. 

“Please, Daddy, take it out, give me your cock, I need it, plug isn’t good enough, need you to fill me up,” John begged, and Lafayette could hear the beginning edges of desperation creeping into his voice. 

Lafayette pulled the plug the rest of the way out and coated his fingers with lube, giving John less than a few seconds before plunging two fingers into his hole. Partially stretched from the plug, his fingers went in with little resistance, and he pushed a third finger in a minute later. 

John’s cock hung red and heavy, and Lafayette wrapped his free hand around it, stroking slowly. 

“Daddy,” John whined, his voice belying how close he was to the edge already. 

“You will not come, mon petit. Be a good boy for Daddy.” 

John bit his lips and tears stung the corners of his eyes. He tried to ignore the stirrings in his stomach, the burn low and intense telling him he was dangerously close. 

“Please, Daddy, please, fuck me, I need you, need your cock!” 

Lafayette withdrew his hand from John’s cock, taking pity. He had plans to keep John in bed for several more hours, so edging and playing could wait. 

“I will give you what you want, mon tresor, shh,” Lafayette said, running a hand along John’s lower back. He coated his cock with lube and lined himself up with John’s hole, pushing in slowly. He knew John enjoyed the stretch of it, the feeling of Lafayette’s cock overwhelming him. 

When he was seated fully in John’s ass, he yanked John up by his hair and wrapped an arm around his chest to steady him. He began to work himself, slowly, undulating his hips so that his cock was still deep inside John, but it was moving around inside of him. 

John dissolved into whimpers and moans immediately, and Lafayette began toying with his nipples. 

“Daddy, harder, need it harder, want you to wreck my hole, use m--” 

John didn’t finish his sentence because Lafayette slammed him back down to the bed, face in the duvet, and began driving in and out of his hole with force and accuracy. He stroked John’s prostate with almost every thrust. 

“You are mine, mine to use, yes? Say it, tell me who you belong to!” 

“You! I’m yours, Daddy!”

“And this hole? Whose hole is this?” 

John felt his orgasm drawing closer, and he clenched down around Lafayette, yelling, “Your hole, Daddy! Fill me up, give me your cum, want it all, please, please!” 

Lafayette lost his rhythm, but the last few strokes were hard and punishing before his hips stuttered and he spilled his seed deep inside of John. He reached down to stroke John’s cock, and it took only a few moments before John was coming all over his hand. 

Lafayette collapsed, bringing John with him, spooning him with his cock still in his ass. 

“I am not done with you, mon petit,” Lafayette pronounced, “we will stay like this until I am hard again.” 

John whimpered and moaned simultaneously.


	2. Unwrapping His Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week after Alex forgets their anniversary, he ropes John into helping him really make it up to Lafayette.

Alex never liked being collared. He didn’t despise it, but it really didn’t do anything for him. But Lafayette? Collars stroked some possessive streak deep in Lafayette’s bones. Normally, John would wear one, and that was enough, but Alex wanted to make tonight special and make up for forgetting. 

“Are you almost done, mon chou?” Lafayette stood on the other side of the door, and John and Alex were in their bedroom. He’d allowed the two to disappear under the vague promises of a “sexy surprise.” 

While collars weren’t Alex’s thing, he felt like he’d really outdone himself this time. He stared in their mirror, and the black leather collar wrapped around his neck contrasted starkly to the baby pink one wrapped around John’s. Both had rings at the front, and Alex had purchased a long, silver chain to connect both of them. Each of them had a separate set of chains connecting to wrist cuffs that matched their respective collars, and the cuffs were secured in front of them. 

“Alright, let’s go sit on the bed.” 

John flushed but followed Alex’s instructions, feeling exposed in the best ways. John’s cock was trapped underneath unforgiving fabric, swelling hot and full. Alex had bought coordinating pairs of latex panties: black with pink trim and a bow for John and pink with black trim and a box for Alex. Together, sitting demurely on the bed with their legs tucked under them, they looked like the perfect set of obedient submissives. 

“You can come in, Laf!” Alex called before setting his eyes down on the bed. He wanted to be more submissive tonight, surrender to Lafayette fully. Alex’s bratty streak was a mile wide, but he was going to try his damndest to curb it tonight and give Lafayette something special. 

The door opened, and Alex couldn’t resist peaking his eyes up to watch Lafayette’s reaction. He was dressed in black lounge pants and a grey t-shirt, barefoot and his hair was pulled in a bun. He had on his reading glasses, and Alex wondered when he developed a kink for ocular accessories. 

“Is this what you have been putting together, mes amours?” 

“Alex picked all of it.” John bit his lip and watched Lafayette eyeing them, his eyes roaming over both of their bodies. He walked closer to the bed, and his big hands reached out to stroke over their thighs: his left hand trailed up John’s and his right ghosted over Alex’s. 

When he reached the panties and figured out the material, his eyes widened, and his eyes darkened with lustful promise. 

“New?” Lafayette’s voice came out somewhat strained, and Alex’s heartbeat picked up and the obvious effect the set up had on his boyfriend. Any nerves about the panties, the collars, all of it went out the window the moment Lafayette spoke. 

“Bought ‘em just for you. Knew you’d wanted to try it, thought you’d like ‘em on both of us,” Alex answered. He stretched up and slightly back, giving Lafayette a full view of his body, his collar, and the chains. 

“A collar, mon chou? You hate these.” 

“And you love them. I wanted to do something...special. To make up for last week.” Alex’s cheeks flushed at the memory, feeling ashamed and upset at himself. 

Lafayette’s finger crooked under his chin and forced him to look at him. 

“I am not mad, Alexander. I do not want you to do something you do not desire.” 

“I _want_ to do this, want to do something special. Collars aren’t my thing, but it’s not a deal breaker. Please, Laf, let me do this. Let me be good for you, let me serve you,” Alex pleaded. His eyes were wide, and Lafayette looked at him deeply, holding his gaze for a long stretch of moments. 

“Colors?” He asked, looking at both of them. 

Both answered green, and after a few more seconds of studying them, Lafayette told them to sit still and stay there. He disappeared into their closet, and Alex and John sat there, looking worriedly at each other, but when Lafayette appeared ten minutes later, John and Alex’s worries evaporated, replaced by lust and heady desire. 

Lafayette had re-emerged in nothing but a pair of black latex shorts, barely enough material to really be called ‘shorts.’ They rode low on his hips and barely covered to the tops of his thighs, and his cock bulged underneath the material. His body was glistening with baby oil, covered in far more than was necessary to slip into the shorts. Every muscle, every defined curve and dip of Lafayette’s body shone in the dim light of their bedroom. 

Lafayette strolled over to them, exuding power and effortless grace. When he stopped in front of them, he slipped his fingers around the long chain connecting John and Alex’s collars. His grip twisted and tightened until both men were pulled up, their faces forced to look up at Lafayette. 

“Who do you belong to?” Lafayette’s question was posed to both of them, and John was quick to respond with a “you, we belong to you,” tripping over his words trying to get them out of his mouth so quickly, but Alex’s answer came a little slower. Lafayette’s power, his demeanor mesmerized him. 

A yank on his chain pulled him back to the moment, and he answered, “You, sir.” 

“Sir? _Non_ , tonight, you call me Master. D’accord?” Lafayette raised an eyebrow at Alex, his gaze soft on Alex, and Alex knew it was an out. If this was too much, if he didn’t really want this, all he had to do was say so. 

But, Alex did want this, and somehow, he wanted it for more than just Laf’s pleasure. The shift in Lafayette’s countenance, the strength and grace and _dominance_ the scene had already brought out in him, it triggered something deep in Alex’s stomach. Beyond his usual desire to be used, simmering beneath the surface of his skin, was a deep yearning to serve Lafayette, wholly and fully, even if just for tonight. 

“Yes, Master.” Alex said softly, casting his eyes up at Lafayette. 

The confident, domineering mask slipped into place on Lafayette’s face, and he took a step back from his two boys. Both of them trailed forward, following the chain, and Lafayette looked down on them and moved his eyes from their bodies, to the floor, and back up. Alex caught on and moved, a little gracelessly, to reach his hands down to the floor and then his legs. 

Both of them crawled, slowly following Lafayette to the overstuffed armchair sitting in the corner of their bedroom. Lafayette seated himself, splaying his legs wide, and looking down with almost a bored face. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, keeping the chain tight within his grip. 

“I am a generous Master, so I will allow you both to prove how much you desire me. Show me how you worship your God,” Lafayette’s words were laced with arrogance, the power of being above both men propelling him deep into his role. All of them knew that Lafayette had a darker side, a more possessive and controlling side, and tonight allowed them all an opportunity to delve deeper into it. 

John immediately bent over and began kissing Lafayette’s legs, rubbing his talented fingers over the knots in the calve muscles. The handcuffs made it difficult to give a proper rubdown, but the baby oil on Lafayette’s skin made it easier to give an impromptu massage, and John worked his way slowly up the calf to thigh. 

Alex was more or less dragged along for a second, the two still attached by the chain, but he picked up the pace soon enough and decided to try something different. He snaked his way up Lafayette’s leg, careful not to yank John behind him, and started kissing his way up Lafayette’s inner thigh. Alex hadn’t shaved in over a week, and the stubble rubbing across his skin sent shivers up Lafayette’s spine. 

Lafayette didn’t want to let Alex get too comfortable, wanted to remind him that Lafayette was in charge of everyone’s pleasure tonight, so he pushed Alex back down to floor. Alex was still kneeling so it was mainly his upper half that ended up level with Lafayette’s calf again. John was going back and forth, up and down, Lafayette’s leg, alternating between rubbing massages and kisses. 

“Start down there, slut, like he did. Worship all of me, or you will have none of me.” 

Alex’s cock grew harder under the confines of the latex, and he bent down to Lafayette’s ankle and decided to go for broke. He started kissing and lavishing his tongue all over the skin from Lafayette’s ankle to his knee, leaving no piece of skin unattended. The repetitive motion of kissing and sucking and nibbling lulled Alex into a calm headspace, his attention solely focused on serving Lafayette, his Master, doing a good job. 

Alex stopped at Lafayette’s knee, looking up at him, his eyes asking for permission to continue upward. Lafayette looked down at him, like a God judging a mortal standing before him asking for mercy, and he gave a small nod of his head. Relief and desire flooded Alex’s belly, and he went back to lavishing Lafayette’s thigh with the same attention he’d given the lower part of his leg. 

John had managed to squirm into Lafayette’s lap, sort of half-straddling the arm of the chair, and his face was buried in the trail of hair leading down to Lafayette’s cock. John inhaled, repeatedly, licking and kissing trails over Lafayette’s abs. He would bathe in Lafayette’s scent if he could, and his cock was dripping hard from getting to worship Lafayette’s body this way. 

A strong, large hand came down and wrapped around his chin, pulling his face up to look into Lafayette’s eyes.   
“You’re doing well--” 

“Thank you, Daddy,” John blurted, interrupting Lafayette. A hand shifted into his hair and yanked back, hard, and Lafayette gripped John’s chin in a vice grip with his other hand. 

“Do not interrupt me, pet. And tonight, you will call me Master. Yes?” 

John hadn’t understood earlier that the instruction went for both of them, but he saw the hunger and desire in Lafayette’s eyes, and decided he could roll with Master for the night if it meant Lafayette kept looking at him that way. 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Good.” 

Lafayette sat forward, keeping John somewhat in his lap, and pushing Alex back from his place fondling his leg. 

“Enough. I will wait no longer for my please. Pet, on the floor, between my legs.” John moved, slipping easily between Lafayette’s legs, and looking up eagerly, his eyes flickering to the bulging cock a few inches from his slick mouth. 

“Slut, give me your hands.” 

Lafayette yanked Alex’s hands to him and unhooked the chains connecting the two cuffs but left them on. 

“I want to fuck my pet, but I have not the patience to stretch him. Slut, you will prepare him with your fingers and mouth. Pet, hands and knees, now.”

Lafayette slyly handed Alex a bottle of lube and flicked a small smile at him, and Alex moved to settle himself behind John. Lafayette pulled at a black string and the front of the shorts split open; his cock and balls slipped out, and John’s mouth watered at the sight of Lafayette’s cock, swollen with lust and ringed with a silicone ring at the base, hanging out of the tight, latex shorts. 

“Come forward, pet. Your mouth can be useful, even when your hole is not ready for its owner.” 

John crawled forward, tugging Alex along with him, and opened his mouth. Lafayette guided his mouth down onto his cock, the head hitting the back of his throat a few moments later. John tried to move, to give Lafayette an actual blowjob, but the hands on the back of his head refused to move. 

“Your mouth is simply a warming place, pet. I will derive my pleasure from your ass and nowhere else.” 

Lafayette’s words shot straight to John’s cock, and he moaned around Lafayette’s cock. At roughly the same time, Alex pulled John’s cheeks apart and swiped at his tight hole. 

Alex swirled, dipped, and lavished John’s furled hole with as much spit and attention as he could manage. He kept John’s cheeks pulled wide apart, and he looked up every so often to stare at Lafayette. He had caught Alex looking a few times and each time, he simply tightened his grip on John’s hair and smirked. 

After a few minutes, John’s hole was wet and messy, and Alex reached for the lube so he could begin stretching him in earnest. Lafayette’s cock was not small by any means, and Alex had a feeling Lafayette’s thrusts would be more punishing than usual. 

He held up the bottle of lube and watched it dribble onto John’s hole. Usually, he coated his fingers, trying to not to waste any, but tonight he wanted to indulge in the fantasy, get John as wet and loose as possible, both of them becoming toys for Lafayette’s pleasure. He smeared the lube with his hand and pushed one finger into the tight ring of muscles. 

John sighed, his back arching slightly, and Lafayette kept the iron grip on his hair, keeping John’s mouth in place, enveloping his thick cock. Alex pumped his finger in and out, methodically, never brushing John’s prostate. He added a second finger, and then three, and worked John’s hole open loose and messy, pulling his fingers back quickly just to see how John’s hole would clench around nothing but air, gaping for a thick cock to fill it. 

“Master,” Alex called, “I think he’s ready.” 

“Is that so, slut? Have I said that he’s ready, or are you tired of serving your Master so quickly?” 

Alex’s cheeks burned, and he scissored the three fingers inside of John’s hole, working John’s hole open just a fraction more. 

“No, Master, I want to serve you. What else would you have me do to prepare him?” 

Lafayette looked down on him with a considering glance, and he shifted forward, and his cock pushed just a bit more into John’s throat. Tears sprung to the corner of John’s eyes, and he tried not to swallow around Lafayette’s cock, keeping his mouth open and loose, the drool pooling in the corners and leaking out. 

“No, I guess that is enough. Keep him open, slut, I will be back.” 

He got up, sliding his cock out of John’s mouth, and John whimpered at the loss. Lafayette paused and bent down, stroking John’s cheek with one hand. 

“Do not whine, pet. Your hole will be filled in a few moments, and then you will be in your rightful place.” 

Lafayette walked over to their nightstand, opened the drawer, and pulled out Alex’s favorite pair of nipple clamps. They attached and stayed put well, but if you really yanked them, they would slip off without damaging the nipple, and the sensation left from the clamps was otherworldly for Alex. 

“Both of you, on the bed. Slut, kneel at the head of the bed, and pet, hands and knees in front of him.” 

Alex and John moved quickly, and soon Alex was kneeling with wired anticipation on the soft duvet and John had his ass in the air and his face pressed down, facing Alex. Lafayette came behind John, kneeling onto the bed, rubbing lube with one hand over his cock. 

“Lean forward, slut.”

Alex leaned forward, and if he hadn’t had the panties on, his cock would have dipped and grazed John’s cheeks. Lafayette carefully clamped Alex’s nipples, and then, took the long chain connecting John and Alex, unclipped it from Alex, ran it through the clamp’s, and returned it to Alex’s collar. 

Because of their position, the clamps were pulled lightly in this position, but Lafayette pushed Alex’s back onto his knees, and Alex gasped at the sensation. Any move he made, any move John made, would jostle the clamps, and he had to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning out loud. 

Lafayette leaned back and ran his thumb over John’s hole, hooking it in quickly, and pulling at the rim. 

“Whose hole is this, pet?” 

“Yours, Master, all yours.” 

“Do you want my cock in your greedy hole?” 

“Yes, please, Master, fill me up with your cock, need you so bad, please!” 

Lafayette positioned his head at John’s entrance and pushed in just the slightest bit before stopping. 

“My cock is the only thing you need, is it not, pet?” 

“Yes, Master,” John pants. 

“Good. You will come on my cock, or you will not come at all.” 

And with that, Lafayette sheathed himself in John’s ass in one, slow, maddening stroke. John keened, pushing off the bed, and Alex gasped at the pull on his nipples. 

Lafayette’s strokes were punishing, consistent, each one hitting John’s prostate. John was crying after only a few minutes, the feelings overwhelming, and the gratifying sense of fulfillment from Lafayette’s cock spreading throughout his body. His limbs felt heavier but his mind felt lighter with every stroke from Lafayette and every gasp from Alex. Between the two of them, pleasuring them both, being a toy for tonight, it pushed him over the edge. Cum spurted out of his cock, coating the duvet, too overwhelmed to even cry out. 

“Oh, pet, you have taken me so well. You were made to serve your Master this way, weren’t you?”

John’s face was buried in the bedding, but he nodded, feeling peaceful and satiated. Before he can get too comfortable, though, Lafayette has flipped him over onto his back, all while his cock stayed into John’s ass. 

“Slut, hand me those scissors and turn around.” 

Alex made wide eyes at Lafayette but took a deep breath, reaching over for their safety EMT scissors, and turned around. His ass was presented to Lafayette, and he had no idea what to expect, but he trusted Lafayette to take care of him. 

A quick snip, and suddenly there’s cool air whispering against his hole. Alex clenched instinctively, but Lafayette smacks his ass immediately. 

“None of that. I am not done with my pet, but I want your hole wet for me when I am done with him. Straddle his face, yes, just like that.” Alex had crawled and planted his knees on either side of John’s face, his asshole hovering just over John’s mouth. 

“Get him wet for me, pet. Just your mouth. Tap once for green, twice for yellow.” 

John’s still cuffed hands tapped once against his stomach, and his tongue began lapping at Alex’s hole. He had little leverage, so Alex had to brace himself on the headboard to make sure he didn’t suffocate John, but they reached equilibrium quickly. Lafayette lazily fucked John, long, deep, slow strokes meant to keep John stretched out more than they were meant to make him come. 

“Fuck, John, just like that,” Alex whispered and grinds his face against John’s talented tongue. Lafayette’s long arm, somehow, reached Alex’s hair and yanked back. 

“Remember who is in charge of your pleasure tonight, slut. He is my pet, not yours.” 

Alex whimpered, nodding, and closed his eyes, focusing on the probing slickness of John’s tongue. Minutes passed, and all the sounds in the room were the slapping of skin, the lap of a tongue, and various whimpers and moans. 

Lafayette pulled out of John’s hole and smacked the outside of his thigh, letting him know it was time to move. 

“Come on, move over.” Lafayette laid himself on the bed, propping his head up with several pillows, and looked at Alex and John expectantly. 

“Whatever pleasure you want from my cock, slut, you will get yourself. Ride me, while I take care of my pet. You may not come unless he does” 

The callousness of Lafayette’s words and his disregard for Alex’s pleasure went straight to Alex’s cock. It wasn’t humiliation, per say, but it rode on the delirious edge of being used. 

Alex straddles Lafayette’s legs, and in a second, he realized that he hasn’t been stretched. At all. He stopped, looking at the bottle of lube next to them, and back at Lafayette, who was situating John above his face, getting ready to lick at John’s pounded hole. 

He bit his lip, but he knew that he could take Lafayette’s cock like this. He had before, and he had loved it, and he would do it now. He grabbed the lube to slick Lafayette’s cock up and lathered it around his hole. 

Alex took a steadying breath and lowers himself down, groaning outloud at the ludicrous stretch of Lafayette’s cock in his unprepared asshole. He heard Lafayette gasp, and he looked up, seeing John pushed up so Lafayette could see him. 

“Alex, what are you doing?! You did not stretch, mon Dieu!” 

“Wanted to take it,” Alex grunted, “please, let me take it, Master. I can do it.” 

Lafayette eyed him, but nodded, and returned to John’s hole with vigor. His long fingers snaked inside of John, pressing in all of the right places, and his other hand came around to tug at John’s cock. John’s breathing picked up quickly after that, and Alex knew it would only be a few minutes before he would come again. 

He worked himself up and down Lafayette’s cock, savoring the stretch and the pressure, trying to work up enough friction to get himself off. But, with his cock still inside the latex panties, the pressure was just too much. He rode Lafayette with a broken sob that was drowned out by John’s moans as he came for a second time. 

Lafayette put John aside, gingerly, before leaning up on his elbows, eyeing Alex with appreciative eyes. 

“Do you want to come, slut?” 

Alex looked up at him, tears in his eyes, and nodded. He wanted to speak, but the overwhelming sensations coursing throughout his body prevented him from getting out a coherent sentence. 

“Okay, I will help you, doll. You have earned it.”

Lafayette leaned forward, his cock still in Alex’s ass, and pulled Alex’s panties down enough so that they were underneath his balls and cock. They cut against him somewhat painfully, but the pressure from Lafayette’s quick hand overrode everything, and Alex rode him with all his strength until both of them were moaning, Alex’s come spilling between them. 

Lafayette, however, wanted Alex over the edge, wanted him howling with pleasure, and he snapped the nipple clamps, which had stayed attached and on the long chain, off at the moment of Alex’s climax. 

Alex’s world went white, and he howled, his entire world becoming a swirl of senses: pain, pleasure, full, overwhelmed, loved, used, wanted, _Lafayette’s_. 

Lafayette stroked the side of his face, and John crawled up the bed to drape himself across Lafayette’s back. Alex took a few minutes to come back down, but his smile and blown pupils were enough to light up the room. 

John looked down to where Lafayette was still buried in Alex, and he nosed his way up Lafayette’s neck. 

“What about you, Daddy?” 

Lafayette smiled softly, figuring they were close enough to the end that he could let it slip. He didn’t have the heart to correct John again. 

“Both of you, on the floor, on your knees.” 

John and Alex moved slowly, both of them worn out and a little strung out, but got into position, waiting for Lafayette to tell them what he wanted. 

He stood in front of them, between them and the foot of the bed, and slid the silicone cock ring off of his length. He started stroking his cock, leaning over John and Alex, and the two got the picture quickly enough. 

John opened his pretty mouth and closed his eyes, but Alex just looked up at him, rapt attention, unable to look away from the stunning embodiment of power and grace and _love_ that he got to call his. Lafayette looked down at him, and the sheer adoration in Alex’s eyes and the eager obedience in John’s posture sent him over the edge, his seed spilling over both of their faces. 

Looking down, Lafayette wished he’d had a camera to capture both men, covered in his cum, standing beneath him. These two strong, beautiful men who trusted and loved him enough to submit like this. He reached out, beginning to unclip collars and take off cuffs, and leaned down to kiss both of them before walking all three of them to the bathroom.


End file.
